M&M's
by Ashheart8
Summary: Help me... I have lost it...
1. Chapter 1

**ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLEEEEEE? (Idk)**

"Gray Wing Shall Now be our leader" Tall Shadow Announces, she drops the mic and turns into a DJ with rainbow sunglasses and sky dives off of the huge rock with dragon wings. Gray wing stares in astonishment and turns into a turtle, Gray Wing rides on the incoming anteater. Thunder gazes from being perched on top of Clear Sky's shoulders. Thunder turns into a huge M&M and crushes his father.

They have a funeral and sing songs (C'mon Erins at least make them sing) like… THE WAFFLE SONG… and… CHEESEBURGER SONG… and also THE REAL REASON TIGERSTAR WANTED TO KILL BLUESTAR (look it up)... (god guys I know they didn't exist yet but I just had to include that somewhere…)

 **Guys I got like no clue what I just wasted my life on… no lie... God this is short though...**


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerstar wants a cupcake... Tigerstar eats a cupcake, a crushed up death berry cupcake with some thorns on top. Tigerstar dies and flys into the sky then falls back to earth cuz he don't deserve starclan then he dies...again. Bluestar comes back alive and kills Tigerstar once more with a bootyful diamond sword. Then Bluestar goes into a minecraft world and eats all the cakes. Bluestar gets so fat she explodes then the like 1 million times dead Tigerstar eats the cupcakes and dies.

 **I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning OK?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guyssssssssssssss! Anyways this chapter is just gonna be about ur guys lives (If you have one, unlike me) Why? Cuz I said so...

well here we go, I am just gonna have some random questions and I will answer them then you guys will answer them in the reveiws!(Hopefully)

How are you, really?

I am Good! But tired cuz the is 2 in the morning...

How do you feel right now? What are you thinking about?

I feel tired, and hungry... mostly hungry. I'm thinking about food.

What's your favorite color?

NEON GREEEN

What's your favorite food?

DONUTS

What's your favorite dessert?

DONUTS

How old are you?

DONUTSSSS

What have you learned today?

Nothin

What was/is your favorite subject in school?

I love art.

What was your most embarrassing moment ever?

Uhhhh, I have a lot of those... Maybe when I was dared to kiss my (crush then) ex and I ended up ramming him in the head and sent him to the nurses office.

What are some of your favorite books?

WARRRRIORSSSSS, Twilight, Hunger games, other books and fanfictions cuz I'm to lazy to write all them in.

Ok now here are some really random questions that i have always wondered...

 **Funny Thoughts To Ponder**

Why doesn't McDonald's sell hotdogs?  
Are eyebrows considered facial hair?  
At a movie theater which arm rest is yours?  
If an ambulance is on its way to save someone, and it runs someone over, does it stop to help them?  
Do vegetarians eat animal crackers?  
Why are there no 'B' batteries?  
If a jogger runs at the speed of sound, can he still hear his iPod?  
If man evolved from monkeys, how come we still have monkeys?  
How do you handcuff a one-armed man?  
When does it stop being partly cloudy and start being partly sunny?  
If a kid refuses to sleep during nap time, are they guilty of resisting a rest?  
If you are bald, what hair color do they put on your driver's license?  
If God sneezes, what should you say?  
Is it still illegal to park next to a fire hydrant, even if your car is on fire?  
If a bunch of cats jump on top of each other, is it still called a dog pile?  
Do Jewish vampires still avoid crosses?  
If a mime is arrested, do they tell him he has a right to talk?  
In the song Yankee Doodle, is he calling the horse or the feather "macaroni"?  
Is there a time limit on fortune cookie predictions?  
If vampires can't see their reflections, why is their hair always so neat?  
Since bread is square, then why is sandwich meat round?  
Do they have the word "dictionary" in the dictionary?  
Why is it that everyone driving faster than you is considered an idiot and everyone driving slower than you is a moron?  
Can you daydream at night?  
Why do they call the little candy bars "fun sizes". Wouldn't it be more fun to eat a big one?  
What is Satan's last name?  
What is a picture of a thousand words worth?  
Why does quicksand work slowly?  
Can crop circles be square?  
If ghosts can walk through walls and glide down stairs, why don't they fall through the floor?  
Is it legal to travel down a road in reverse, as long as your following the direction of the traffic?  
Why doesn't the fattest man in the world become a hockey goalie?  
Why is vanilla ice cream white when vanilla extract is brown?


	4. Chapter 4

Chocolate. When it melts it is a substance of magic. The substance of poop. When it melts in your hand, it creates hand poop. It can be use to fool people. Or it can be used to just make your friends laugh and have a good time thinking of stupid things about the hand poop. You can throw the hand poop at people in it's solid form, although solid hand poop is terrible for self-defence. This is because "normal people" call hand poop "chocolate". And this "chocolate" tastes good. So if you throw solid hand poop at people it will just be eaten. Well when the warrior don't have no chocolate, u no wut happens. POOP... PAW POOP... Lionblaze walks over to the medicine cat den, ever so innocent. He has a gift for Jayfeather. "Jayfeath-eeeeeeeeerrrrrrr" as he walks out from behind the piles of herbs, he gets a big faceful of PAW POOP.


End file.
